1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible seat cushions, and in particular to collapsible seat cushions that are integrated into an automobile seat.
2. Background Art
As the number of smaller automobiles increases, there is a growing need to devise ways of increasing the storage capacity of such vehicles. For example, minivans of current design have relatively small cargo volume behind the last row of seats when all of the seats are in place. To enlarge this volume, the vehicle seats can be disconnected and removed. This type of seating system is disadvantageous because it is necessary to disassemble, i.e., disconnect the individual vehicle seats from their anchored positions in the vehicle floor, and to store the vehicle seats that have been removed outside the vehicle, and these seats must be re-attached when additional passenger seating is required. As a result, the vehicle can be adapted only by expending considerable time to adapt to changing needs regarding passenger capacity and cargo volume.
Some existing minivans include stowable seats which are the fold-and-tumble type and can sometimes be removed from the vehicle. Their seat backs collapse forward and then the entire seat assembly tips upward and forward 90 degrees and sits up against the backs of the front seats. This provides more cargo space, but the seat still takes up some fore-aft cargo room. Moreover, although collapsible seat designs such as this exist, this is an ever present desire to decrease the amount of space such seat occupies when the seat is collapsed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved collapsible seat assembly in which cargo storage capacity is increased.